


Origin Of Broken Fairy Tales

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, living well may be the best revenge but cold-blooded & calculated murder work pretty well too
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Origin Of Broken Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Sammy screams and thrashes through the exam. John struggles to comfort his distraught son while the doctors attempt an examination. The little boy wails as the doctors try to gather evidence of the crime, sticky red blood stains his inner thighs, but Sammy claws at the doctor’s like a feral beast. Eventually they leave the room, hoping John can calm Sam enough so they may finish the exam. 

Sammy cries and clings to his father as John gently cradles his hurt boy, his fingers gently brushing through Sammy’s hair. “Where is Dean?! I want Dean! I want my big brother!” Sammy sobs into his father’s chest, and John believes his boy can hear his heart break as John hugs him tightly. 

John cannot cry even as Sammy’s sobs break his heart, he feels too much rage in his soul. He is grateful Dean is not here because if he were that would mean John would have to take care of the situation and right now his baby boy needs him more than the monsters need put down. He told Dean to stay home, yet Dean disrobed him; Bobby called in a panic to tell John that the enraged boy had snuck out.

John was certain his son was seeking revenge as he held Sammy in his arms. The doctors managed to perform their exam and gather evidence of the crime; John knew it was all in vain—the man was likely dead by now. The doctor’s gave Sammy a sedative afterwards and the boy slipped off to sleep, unknowing that as the darkness took him, his big brother was taking the life of the man who hurt him.

Sammy woke a little while later, groggy and fuzzy headed, fearful, yet gentle arms hugged him close, and he knew he was in Dean’s arms. His big brother had returned to him, and Sammy snuggled up snug and tight with Dean.

“It’s alright, Sammy,” Dean spoke softly, pressing a loving kiss to his little brother’s forehead. “The bad man is dead now. You are safe, no one will never hurt you again.”

Sammy yawns sleepily and hugs Dean, nuzzling Dean’s chest and allowing the dream world to take him. He would come to know the truth in the coming days, how his big brother killed his rapist. 

The first monster Dean ever killed was horrifically human. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/836587.html?thread=104577259#t114399467)


End file.
